The Canine Alchemist
by Crazie Cake
Summary: A dog and a woman appear. The woman doesn't look like a state alchemist, yet she shows up in Central with so much knowledge of Ed,Al, and all the others she suprizes them. But Ed and Al find out she is in Ressembol they go after her to try and find out ho
1. Prologue

Ok I don't own Full Metal and all that the only thing I own is my created charactersso... anyway I'll get to the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: **THE WOMAN AND THE DOG**

"Brother, brother watch out!" Ed turned in time to see a big white thing coming towards him. But before he could do anything the animal was ontop of him. The white animal turned out to be a VERY big white dog. And from Ed's view, laying on the floor looking into the growling dog's blue eyes and counting sharp teeth that almost blended in with the fur. Yet, just as mysteriously as the dog had appeared the woman appeared, she didn't look much older then Ed. She wasn't in a uniform, she didn't have pocket watch, and she didn't look like a Alchemist, so what was she doing here? "Mikata! get off of Ed. I'm sure he means us no harm, he is probably just angry at something Roy has said.Actually, Ed realized as the dog stopped growling and let Ed up, she was right. He was furious at Roy for making the usual short jokes, but how did she know that? and how did she know his name? and who was she? Ed got up and brushed himself off. He opened his mouth to say something and noticed she was giving him a cold stare.

"What's that look for!" he shouted. The girl's eyes went from cold stare to twinkling with laughter "I know what you were going to do, you were fixing to try and get Mikata off of you. Most likely by kicking him, that wouldn't have been good" she answered. _"Damn it she's right again, how is it she knows so much about me?" _Ed thought. "Come Mikata, I think we've bother Ed and Al enough today." The woman said, turning she started to walk down the hall, Mikata gave a small bark and followed her. "Wait! how do you know our names! and how do you know so much about us! and..." Ed was cut short, the woman spun around. "Don't shout Ed you'll get Mikata upset, and I'll tell you everything in due time" she told him simply. With a small wave she left the brothers, "who was that?" Al asked once she was out of their sight. "I don't know Al, I've never seen her here before. Maybe we should go back and see Roy before we leave, try to find out who she is and why she was here."

"I'm sorry Full Metal, I can't give you that information" Roy said calmly. "What! why not?" Ed slammed his hands down onto the desk "Damn it Roy tell me who she is!" he demanded. "Why don't you find out for yourself, she is suppose to be on a assingment over in Ressembol. This was one she actually requested. Maybe you can find out what you need there, also you can stop by and see that girl, Winry, get your atuo mail repaired" Roy said that last part with a smirk. Ed blushed, in his last big fight his arm had got banged up real bad. He had meant to go see Winry for some time now, he just wasn't ready to listen to her complaining about him not taking care of his auto mail properly. "He's right brother, while you are looking for that girl, I can visit with Winry" Al suggested. Ed gave in "Fine, but I'm not going to see Winry until I find out what that woman is up too" he grumbled as they left the office.

Within a fews days of a very uncomfortable train ride, the two brothers had arrived in their hometown. Winry was at the station waiting on them, "Hi Ed! Hi Al!" Winry cried with a big smile "Hello Winry" Al answered, Ed grumbled a response. "What have you done this time Edward?" Winry accused, "Nothing! we're just trying to track down someone" he snapped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blondy: Yes I know the Prologue is short.. but I'm thinking up more.. I'll try to add it soon. And I'm sorry if it's not very good. This is my first FF


	2. Chapter 1: Cody

Chapter One: **Cody**

It might have been a good thing Al hadn't been around when Ed finally found the woman and her dog, because it wasn't a pretty site. Ed had found them looking at the contents of one of the few shops in Ressembol, but before Edward could even get close the dog after him. But he wasn't angry like last time, actually Mikata was barking happily and mearly jumped up on him, instead of brining him to the ground like before. "Well, if it isn't Edward Elric. What are you doing here? you usually don't come home unless your arm or leg,or both, needs fixed by your friend Winry" she said with a smirk. Ed must have looked suprized because she laughed. "Down Mikata, give the pipsqueak room to move" Mikata sat down and looked up at Ed, "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted. "You Ed, and don't deny it, everyone knows your small. I would think you would be use to the jokes by now" Walking over to him she took his arm. "Now let's go see Winry, I'll answer your questions there."

She knocked on the door, Al answered. "Brother what are you doing back so soon? and what's she doing with you?" he asked letting them inside. "She brought me here" Ed grumbled. "I told young Edward here I would answer your questions once he was home" she told Al sitting down on the couch, Mikata jumped up and layed across her legs, suprizing the woman didn't seem to be nearly crushed under the dogs weight, "Mikata is mostly fur and muscle, he's not really all that heavy" she explained. "You'll never find another dog like him, and thats the truth, at least... not one of his color anyway" she continued. "Why's that?" Al asked, "He's the only white dog my family has ever seen in twenty years of breeding. We've tried to get another white pup. But Mikata has been the only one." "Your family is dog breeders?" Ed asked curiously. She nodded, "I became a state alchemist yesterday and already they've got a name for me." "What is your name anyway?" "Well, on my file it says my name is Cody 'Canine' Nicloson but you can call me Cody if you want" she smiled.

When Winry entered the room later she couldn't believe her eyes. Al and Ed sat on one side of the table staring at a woman and dog sitting on the couch across from them. The huge white dog was laying across the couch,and his owner's legs, but she didn't seem to mind. Stroking the white dog with one hand while she talked she moved a strand of long white hair out of her face. The woman and dog looked so much alike, were the dog had pure white fur, the woman had white hair and wore a white dress. Both had the same shade of blue eyes, and both had a intelligent look about them. "Who's your friend?" Whinry asked when she figured out they weren't going to realize she was there. "I'm Cody" the woman answered,the dog moved and she stood up, "and this is my dog Mikata" Winry walked over to her. "Nice to meet you Cody, and you too Mikata" Den came in and saw Mikata, he tried to get the dog to run off, but Mikata wouldn't move, "go on Mikata have some fun" Cody said gently. Soon both dogs were out of sight. "Your dog is so pretty" Winry said sitting down on the couch beside Cody.

Cody smiled, "Thank you Winry. I'm so lucky to have him, we share a birthday you know, my family called me and him 'miracles' cause I was born five minutes after he was. Soon my mother realized we both had the same eyes, and that my hair was the same color as his fur. My father couldn't believe it. Early on we showed a certian... understanding of one another, and think because of that I was better with the dogs then anyone else in our family." she shrugged, "When I got tired of breeding I left town, I was going to go alone, but Mikata followed me. I suppose I should have expected it, Mikata was always with me. And he never listened to anyone but me, I've had to call him down afew times because he almost killed some people trying to protect me." taking a breath and a sip of a drink she waited to see if they wanted her to stop.

Just as she was about to begin again Mikata came rushing in, barking and growling he took ahold of Cody's dress and starting pulling, Instantly Cody got up and ran outside, all went silent, for the longest time Cody was gone. Then Mikata limped inside, his front left paw was bleeding badly, dropping to the ground he started whimpering. Ed got up and went outside to investagate when he came back in he looked suprized. "Cody is gone" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: The search begins

I didn't put this at the begining of Chapter One so I'll put it here.. Thank you Kama-san I'm writing the chapters hasfast asI canhands over special Edward Elric plushie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: **The search begins**

"What! what do you mean she's gone?" Both Winry and Al look suprized. "She has just... disappeared, and I'll bet whoever took Cody was the one who hurt Mikata." The god whimpered when his name was said. "But why did he not follow Cody?" Al asked. "My guess would be Cody told him to stay here. And since she's his owner he did what she said." "Aaaawwww poor dog, you can see he really misses Cody already" Winry said sadly as she inspected his leg. Mikata didn't let out one single whimper while Whinry bandaged up his leg, "Look Ed, your not the only one who likes to act tough." she joked "very funny" Ed grumbled.

Four days pasted and Mikata refused to move from where he lay, unless it was to eat or to use the restroom, "I'm worried about him. I really think you should try and at least _locate_ Cody. Then I could go to where she is and give Mikata back to her." Winry held the phone away from his ear alittle as Ed started shouting, "Calm down Ed." she said quickly. "Alright , alright, at least see if one of the other officers can do it... well aren't you suppose to report a missing officer anyway?... come on Ed, she didn't seem like she would hurt us...but Ed... Damn it Ed you BETTER do this or you can find another MECHANIC to fix your ATUO MAIL!" slamming down the phone Winry gave it a cold stare. "I take it Edward isn't willing to find this girl" Pinako said coming down the stairs, "He's so insensitve" Winry complained. "He'll find her eventually, you just have to give him time" Pinako bent down and petted Mikata, "You miss your owner don't you" she said sweetly. Mikata lifted his head up alittle and gave a very small bark. "This girl, Cody, and her dog are sorta like our boys in a away. Take one of them away and the other is pratically rendered useless, but when the time comes they'll find one another again and become as strong as ever." Winry smiled, her grandmother always seemed to make things better,well sometimes anyway, "Do you really think Mikata can find Cody?" Whinry asked. "He might need some help but I believe he can find her" Pinaka answered.

"What! what do you mean she has gone missing!" Roy was furious. "It wasn't our fault! all of us were over at Winry's house and she just all of a sudden rans outside and disappears." Ed shouted back. "I didn't send you over there to make the girl go missing!" "I DIDN'T MAKE HER GO MISSING" Ed stormed out of the office, Al following behind him trying his best to apologize. "Why does he always have to be such a asshole" Ed complained as he stomped down the hall to his room. "Well, your not exactly nice to him" Al said... "that's not the point" Ed groaned and layed down on the bed. "I don't suppose you think it a horrible idea to go look for Cody?" "It's the right thing to do brother" "I know. But what I DON'T know is were to start looking" "Maybe we should try to get Mikata to come with us, he could probably help us find Cody." "Yeah, I just don't know if we can get him to listen to us." "We'll figure out a way"

"Let's face it he's just not going to listen to us" Ed was frustrated, and becoming very angry at a certian dog. "He won't listen to me either" Al and Winry said sadly, and at the same time, "We can't even get Den to make him move" Winry sighed, at just about that time Pinaka entered the room to check on them. "Still having problem huh?" she smiled. "Mikata, why don't you listen to this shrimp here and his brother. Go help them find Cody" Mikata jumped up and barked Going over to head he sat down at Ed's feet and looked up at him. "How did you do that!" all three of them were amazed, Pinaka shrugged. "I guess I have a way with animals."


	4. Chapter 3: FIGHT!

Note: I've decided I'm going to try and wrap this story up in 6 chapters or less (just because I've already got ideas for another FF that is dedicated to Roy )

Chapter 3: **FIGHT!**

"Mikata? Mikata what is it?... do you smell something?... Wait! Mikata slow down, come back here!" The Elrics and Winry tried to keep up with the dog, occasionally stopping for a second to catch a breath or say sorry to a person Mikata had knocked over. "Where is that dog going?" Ed asked breathlessly, "I guesse we'll find out soon because he's slowing down" Al said taking note of how they were suddenly rapidly gaining on the dog. Mikata slowed to a stand still so suddenly that Ed tripped over him and went rolling across the ground. "Damn it, why can't dogs be like humans and SAY something when they stop" Ed grumbled picking himself up. "Look" Winry and Al say pointing up to a house up ahead, now they understood why Mikata had stopped. You could see bright flashes of lights, and even from here you could hear the sound of sparks, alchemic sparks it sounded like. "Do you think she's in there?" Al asked. "Why else would Mikata stop here" Winry answered, "well lets go see whats going on" Ed replied going towards the house. The others followed.

Before too long Mikata was back in the lead, way ahead of the others, sniffing the ground and growling. _"Either someone bad is in there, or something bad is going on" _Ed thought. They went up to the door, and thought about knocking, but Ed just merely shrugged and opened the door. Instantly Mikata flew inside and up the stairs, "lets follow him. He's probably going to Cody" all three teens made there way up the stairs and to the room on the right. There Mikata was desprately trying to get into the locked door. Realizing it was locked Ed smirked, "I suppose I should make a enterance." Clapping his hands together he pressed them against the door, the door flew open and the teens and dog stepped inside, what they saw suprized them.

Standing in the left side of the room was a exhausted and pale Cody with dogs all around her, dogs of every shape,size,color,and gender. But these dogs were strange, they had a kind of thin look to them, and they didn't move around, or bark and growl as much as a dog like Mikata would, or the dogs on the right side of the room. In the middle of the room was a arena type drawing. "Next dog" the man on the right said a little chiwawa dog with a tag that said "Edward" on it entered the arena. A black pit bull came from the man's side. "Ready" he said, Cody closed her eyes, "Set" she concentrated, "Fight" she opened her eyes there was a flash and sparks came from somewhere. Then the light passed Cody's dog looked fat,ready to fight, and was making alot of noise. But, it didn't take long for it to go down, to have it's neck snapped by the pit bull. "Next dog" the man said, Cody looked ready to cry but soundlessly sent another dog out.

No one noticed Ed or the others, and they made no noise. Astonished they watched as all of Cody's dogs were killed, and even more amazed at what she did next. At the man's command she closed her eyes again. Now they understood why she was called the 'Canine' alchemist, after performing her alchemy at least 15 dogs were standing around her. Al noticed Cody was trembling, "Brother we have to help her, she's going to faint if we don't" Ed nodded, he also had noticed how Cody trembled. "In exchange for the dogs she must lose alot of energy" Ed said, thinking aloud. Hearing them Cody looked over to them her voice trembled and was slow from exhaustion "Mikata... Edward, how could you... you shouldn't have brought him here." Without warning Al ran forward and caught Cody as she fainted.


	5. Chapter 4: Farewell

Note: I'm going ot make this my final chapter... I've already decided on that. Then until I get my Roy FF done I may just write random short stories

chapter 4: **Farewell**

'"Cody!" Al shook the girl trying to wake her up. "Damn it what were you doing to her!" Ed shouted at the man. "I was using her for training." was the answer. "My dogs were never going to get any better unless they trained, "Miss Canine Alchemist over there was the only one who could get me the amount of dogs I needed." He grinned, "But we're not even halfway done yet and she has passed out" he sighed. "How long has she been there!" Ed continued to shout.. "ED!" Winry had been holding Mikata down, but he got free and ran first to Cody, then with a feirce growl turned towards the man. "Mikata... sit" Ed said thinking maybe he would listen, but all he got was a dog version of a glare and Mikata shot past him and at the man. But before Mikata could lay a paw on him one of his dogs attacked Mikata, "AHHHHHH" the same time Mikata got bit Cody woke up with a scream. "Mikata, Mikata what did you do" Cody tries to wiggle out of Al's grasp. "Cody, cody please calm down" Al tried desprately to keep a grip on the woman.

"Ed, do something, Al can't keep ahold of Cody forever, Mikata will die if he fights much longer, and I don't think we're welcomed here" Winry was scared, the man was glaring at all of them. "Oh really I didn't notice" Ed retorted, transmuting his arm into a blade he went after the dogs first. But at the same time he went to strike the dog the man attacked him, "Damn it" he blocked the guy. He fought the guy for some time, but he tripped over a dog and fell. Ed landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. "Get Mikata and go Ed!" Cody growled. She had gotten free of Al's grasp and had somehow gotten over to them and had knocked the guy out of the way before he could hurt Ed. "But Cody" "No Al, I'll get free myself, just don't let him hurt my dog anymore" he flung her off and she hit the wall. Groaning she tried to get up, Al grabbed up Ed and Mikata and ran out with Winry.

"Damn it, we're no closer to getting her out" Ed was furious. "Maybe we should come back in afew days, make him think we've left" Winry suggested. "Cody might not last afew days" Al answered. "Why did she have to do that, we could have gotten her out. Gotten her free" Ed grumbled "She loves her dog, and she didn't want us hurt. You know you would have done the same if either of you was in trouble" Winry stated, making both the brothers think. "She's right" Al said breaking the silence. "Well we'll try again in alittle bit. Right now I think we had best let that man cool off from our first entry" Ed said thoughtfully.

(I'm so sorry for this, but I'm out of ideas, and I'm wanting to write something else now... so I'm going to stop here and update this chapter later)


	6. Announcement

Unless someone would like to help me with ideas. I'm offically stopped this story. I have more ideas for what should happened and it's been so long since I've worked on them I can't even remember most of what I had planned out. Don't worry though! I'm working on a fresh batch of storys. So for those of you who are still my fans. A flood of new fan fics will be posted within the week. I'll also be posting stories more regularly now, since I have a lot more free time.

Thanks

TheWrittenAlchemy


End file.
